Farbenfroh
by Maia May
Summary: Sie überlegt, wie sich Glück anfühlt, und stellt es sich süß und klebrig vor, wie wilder Waldhonig, und genauso goldgelb.


**Disclaimer:** Sämtliche Charaktere und Orte des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur der untenstehende Text.

**Summary:** _Sie überlegt, wie sich Glück anfühlt, und stellt es sich süß und klebrig vor, wie wilder Waldhonig, und genauso goldgelb._

**Warnungen:** Slash. Femmeslash. Meine erste. Deswegen weiß ich nicht, ob sie was geworden ist. Und das bedeutet automatisch: OOC.

oOoOoOo

**Widmung: Für Sonja. **Für's Wünschen, für's Lesen, für's Dasein.

oOoOoOo

**Farbenfroh**

Schwarze Äste rascheln im Abendhauch, als die Sonne langsam hinter den Häusern versinkt und die Welt in flammende Glut taucht.

Pansy denkt an Rot.

_Es ist Sommer, am Ende des siebten Jahres, von dem niemand gedacht hat, dass es dieser Jahrgang erleben würde, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Voldemort und Krieg und Leben und Tod, aber Potter hat es geschafft, irgendwie, und die Gerüchte treiben wilde Blüten, doch Pansy schweigt still und dreht den Kopf weg, wenn jemand mit ihr darüber reden will. Vorbei, denkt sie. Alles vorbei. Sie hat es überstanden, ohne Todesserdasein, ohne Crucio, ohne den Zauberstab gegen jemanden richten zu müssen, mit dem Wissen, dass sie ihn töten soll. Sie hat Glück gehabt, denkt sie, mehr als manche anderen. _

_Professor McGonagall ist hart und unerbittlich, bis auf die wenigen Momente, in denen ihr Gesicht ganz weich wird und eigentlich bewundern sie die Schüler, weil sie Hogwarts so geschickt leitet, weil sie ihre Schützlinge vereint und verteidigt und Pansy hat oft überlegt, wie sehr Gryffindor, wie sehr Löwin ihre neue Direktorin ist. Es ist heimlicher Respekt, den sie spürt, nichts, worüber man reden würde, schließlich haben die Slytherins in Professor Snape ihren eigenen Helden gefunden._

_Pansy sitzt mit den Anderen im Gras am See, sattgrün und leuchtend liegt es da vor dem klaren Wasser und um sie herum herrscht lärmendes Gelächter. Alle sind ausgelassen und fast überall sieht man kleine Gruppen, wie die ihre, die sich bei den Hauselfen einen Picknickkorb erkämpft haben und nun genüsslich eisgekühlten Kürbissaft in verzauberten Gläsern trinken. Pansy blinzelt erst in die Sommersonne, dann wendet sie den Kopf und schaut zu Draco, der still und anders ist, seitdem der Krieg vorbei ist. Pansy denkt an Mrs Malfoys blasses, schönes Lächeln und wie ihre Augen geleuchtet haben, als sie nach Hogwarts kam und erst ihren Sohn, dann Professor Snape umarmt hat._

_Niemand weiß, was passiert ist, nicht Blaise, Dracos bester Freund, nicht Theodor, sein ruhiger Vertrauter, und nicht Pansy und Millicent, seine Kindheitserinnerungen. Gregory und Vincent schweigen und niemand fragt. Pansy hat ein wenig Angst vor der Antwort, doch das gesteht sie Draco nicht ein, das erkennt auch sie selbst nur abends, während Wachen und Schlafen. Die Schülerschaft hat sich gewandelt und die Slytherins ernten nicht mehr so viele kritische Blicke wie früher, auch wenn sie natürlich nicht an den Heldenstatus der Gryffindors herankommen._

„_Schau.", lächelt Millicent und deutet mit dem Kopf auf eine Stelle weiter unten, am Wasser, wo ein einziger großer Baum steht, auf dem die Jungs in Badehosen herumklettern und dann von seinen Ästen in den See springen. „Diese Verrückten.", sie sagt es ganz ruhig, aber ihre Augen glitzern und Pansy kann das Amüsement heraushören. Sie erkennt Potter und seine Freunde, Weasley, der neben Granger sitzt und die beiden lachen und reden, mit Händen und Mündern zugleich und einen Augenblick lang ist der Wunsch in Pansy, dort bei ihnen zu sein und dazu zu gehören, so groß und übermächtig, dass es zieht in ihrer Brust._

_Dann blitzt es kurz und Pansy muss die Augen zusammenkneifen, um herauszufinden, dass es ein roter Haarschopf ist, der da leuchtet, weil sich die Sonnenstrahlen darin verfangen und wild und fröhlich strahlen. Ihr Blick gleitet weiter, nach unten, fährt über sahneweiße Haut und stockt kurz, als sie bemerkt, dass Ginny Weasley sich das bunte Sommerkleid laut lachend über den Kopf zieht und in einem grünen Bikini ins Wasser watet. Pansy findet ihr Haar gleißend und der Wind trägt das perlende Lachen bis zu ihnen herüber. _

_Es dauert ein wenig (genauer gesagt, solange, bis Ginny Weasleys glühender Haarschopf unter Wasser getaucht ist), bis Pansy bereit ist, den Blick wieder abzuwenden und dann klammert sie sich an ihrem Kürbissaftglas fest und vertreibt sich die Zeit, indem sie Theo, Blaise und Millicent bei ihrem Gespräch zuhört. Sie reden über die Prüfungen, die sie hinter sich haben, und über die Zukunft, die sich weit und unendlich vor ihnen erstreckt. Pansy lässt sich nach hinten fallen, ihre Finger zupfen am Gras und als sie in den wolkenlosen Himmel sieht, steckt ein Grashalm in ihrem linken Mundwinkel._

_Sie spürt eine Bewegung neben sich und dann Dracos hellen Kopf neben ihrem. Pansy denkt in diesen Tagen oft, dass er unbeschreiblich jung aussieht, mit dem blonden Haaren und dem Gesicht, das endlich seinen Schatten verloren hat, aber dann gibt es wieder Momente, in denen seine Augen sie unendlich alt und müde anschauen und sie weiß nicht wirklich, was sie von diesem neuen Draco halten soll, denn er sieht weder glücklich noch unglücklich aus und sie hat noch seine Stimme im Ohr, als er gesagt hat „Es wird schon wieder." und sie tut es zwar schweren Herzens, aber sie glaubt ihm. _

„_Was hältst du von roten Haaren?", fragt Pansy aus einem Impuls heraus und hält, erschrocken über sich selbst, die Luft an, obwohl doch klar ist, dass Draco sich nie über sie lustig machen würde. Er schweigt und Pansy kann beinahe hören, wie er nachdenkt. „Rot ist Feuer.", meint er schließlich, „Und Blut. Und Herz. Rot ist heiß und leidenschaftlich und glühend." Pansy nickt, zufrieden mit der Antwort. Draco versteift sich. Seine Stimme ist leise und hauchend und beinahe ängstlich. „Was hältst du von schwarzen Haaren?"_

„_Schwarz ist die Nacht.", erwidert sie ohne zu zögern, „Tief und unendlich und umhüllend. Sie sieht alles und nimmt es in sich auf. Schwarz sind Rabenschwingen, ist glänzendes Fell. Schwarz ist ewig." Sie blinzelt hinüber und sieht das kleine, schmale Lächeln, das über Dracos Lippen huscht. Spürt seine Finger, die kurz nach ihren greifen und sie drücken. Pansy denkt an tanzende Flammenhaare und hebt den Kopf, als Ginny prustend wieder auftaucht._

Sie lässt schlanke, mondscheinhelle Finger über das dunkle Balkongeländer huschen und der Wind streichelt über ihre nackten Arme, zerzaust die gelöste Frisur und treibt Sorgen von dannen. Manchmal kann die Welt so einfach sein und manchmal so kompliziert.

_Sieben Tage. Pansy rechnet jeden Abend nach, wie lange sie noch in Hogwarts sind und ihr wird ganz schwer ums Herz, weil das Schloss so lange zu ihrem Leben gehört hat und sie sich nicht vorstellen kann, einfach wegzugehen, ohne Wiederkehr. Sie sitzt beim Frühstück, Draco neben sich und sein heller Blick verliert sich in der Ewigkeit, bis Pansy ihn sachte anstupst und er langsam zurückkommt. „Alles klar?", lächelt Pansy und beobachtet sorgenvoll, wie Draco seine Unterarme traktiert, mit bitterer Miene, und wie er am liebsten den weiten Winterumhang überziehen würde, um die weiße Narbe zu verstecken, über deren Herkunft heimlich gerätselt wird._

„_Wird schon wieder.", nickt er und bemüht sich um ein Lächeln. Sie sind selten geworden, seine Lächeln, aber dafür sind sie unsagbar ehrlich und Pansy weiß, dass Millicent immer wegschauen muss, weil sie es nicht erträgt, Draco so zu sehen, mit Glasaugen und vorsichtigem Lächeln. Er wirkt ein wenig zerbrechlich, doch Pansy muss nur einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen, um festzustellen, dass sie auch nicht besser aussieht. Blass und mit kinnlangen, hellbraunen Locken, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Leuchtfeuer, nach dem sie immer Ausschau hält._

„_Wie geht's dem Rabenkönig?", fragt sie leise und Draco zuckt zusammen, nicht viel, nur wie jemand, dessen Geheimnis man entdeckt hat, ohne dass er es mitbekommen hat. „Woher weißt du, dass es ein Rabenkönig ist?", gibt er zurück, aber das Flackern in seinen Augen verrät ihn und Pansy zuckt lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne dich lange genug." Draco schweigt und betrachtet seine Fingerspitzen, bis er den Kopf hebt und sein Blick weiterwandert. „Gut ohne mich. Magst du darüber reden?" Draco ist Meister im Themawechseln, doch Pansy verneint und sie frühstücken schweigend weiter. _

_Es gibt nichts zum Erzählen, findet Pansy. Was soll sie denn sagen? Dass sie findet, dass Ginny Weasleys Haare aussehen wie züngelnde Flammen? Dass sie wie gebannt hinschauen muss, ob sie will oder nicht? Dass sie abends wach liegt und darüber nachdenkt, wie es wohl sein mag, gleißendes Feuer zu berühren? Dass sie überlegt, ob sie brennen würde, nach einmal anfassen? Und dass sie an nichts denken kann, was sie löschen würde? Nein. Lieber schweigt sie. Sie weiß sowieso, dass Draco versteht. Dass Draco alles versteht._

„_Kommst du mit, nach Hause, wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist?", fragt er dann und sie zögert. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte eigentlich zu meinen Eltern fahren.", beginnt sie langsam und sieht das Bitten in Dracos Augen. „Du kannst ja anschließend zu mir kommen.", bietet er ihr an und sie weiß, er hat Angst vor der Stille, und obwohl er seine Mutter liebt, haben sie beide Angst, sich gegenseitig in den Abgrund zu stürzen, anstatt einander hinauszuhelfen. Leben ist schwierig geworden für Draco, seitdem sein Vater im St. Mungo's liegt und nichts und niemanden wahrnimmt. _

_Jemand lacht und es erwischt Pansy plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung. Sie dreht den Kopf, langsam, bewusst, und ein tiefes, dunkles Loch frisst sich in ihren Magen und sie fällt ins Bodenlose. „Glaubst du...?", fängt sie an und Draco schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ganz sicher nicht mehr." Er klingt, als wüsste er, wovon er spricht, und da er Pansys bester Freund ist, nickt sie und ist nicht einmal überrascht, dass er sofort wusste, was sie gemeint hat. Ihr Herz schlägt hart und wild und als Pansy das rotgoldene Leuchten wahrnimmt, fühlt sie sich lebendig._

Pansy kneift die Augen zusammen und starrt geradewegs in die untergehende Sonne. Purpurfarbene Wolken bedecken den Himmel, der an manchen Stellen so tief und blau ist, dass sie sich wünscht, wie immer, es wäre das ganze Jahr Sommer.

_Sie zittert, als sie nach vorne geht, wo schon so viele stehen, spürt die brennenden Blicke und möchte sich am liebsten umdrehen, mit fliegendem, dunkelblauem Seidenkleid, das wie Mitternachtslicht funkelt und das sie haben wollte, weil die Farbe so schön ist. Blau kommt direkt nach Rot, hat sie herausgefunden, als sie mit Ginny Weasley zusammengestoßen ist und festgestellt hat, dass das Mädchen mit den Feuerhaaren Himmelaugen hat. Sie hat eine Entschuldigung gestammelt und den Anblick in sich aufgesogen, bis ihr Herz unerbittlich gegen die Rippen gesprungen ist und sie daran erinnert hat, dass sie sich lächerlich macht._

_Sie springt auf und stürmt davon, fest davon überzeugt, einen nachhaltigen Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben. Nur, dass sie sich das immer anders vorgestellt hat. Nicht, wenn sie gerade in ihrem ältesten Rock und der zerknitterten schwarzen Bluse um die Ecke biegt, unter den Kleidern noch der feuchte Badeanzug und die Haare nass und strähnig über der Stirn. Sie klammert sich an ihrem Handtuch fest und eilt barfuß zurück nach Slytherin, um sich im Spiegel zu vergewissern, dass es schon Tage gab, an denen sie besser aussah. Natürlich macht ihr das überhaupt nichts aus, sagt sie sich. Natürlich ist es unwichtig, was Ginny Weasley über sie denkt._

_Pansy muss unsinnigerweise daran denken, als sie in hohen Schuhen auf Professor McGonagall zugeht, die in der Mitte steht und gar nicht so furchteinflößend aussieht wie sonst, vielleicht liegt es am warmen Lächeln und daran, dass ganz Hogwarts strahlt und der Abschied plötzlich so unendlich weit weg scheint. Pansy spürt Dracos Blick über sich gleiten und dann fühlt sie sich wieder stark, stolz, und ihr Kopf ist hoch erhoben, als sie ihr Zeugnis entgegen nimmt und erst ihrer Direktorin, dann ihrem Hauslehrer die Hand schüttelt. _

_Sie stellt sich neben Draco und spürt sein Zittern genauso deutlich wie ihr eigenes. In der Großen Halle stehen alle übrigen Schüler und klatschen sich die Hände wund und Pansy hält Ausschau nach züngelnden Flammen. Dann wird Harry Potter aufgerufen und einen Moment lang bebt die Halle und jeder schreit und applaudiert und Harry kommt mit roten Wangen nach vorne, lächelt verlegen und Draco wird weiß im Gesicht. „He.", macht Pansy leise und zupft an seinem Ärmel. „Weißt du was? Uns gehört die Welt." Und Draco lacht. Es geht unter im allgemeinen Jubel, aber Pansy kann es hören und sie strahlt, weil Dracos Augen aussehen wie siebzehn und keinen Tag älter. Sie erzählen von frischem Liebeskummer und Erwachsenwerden und sind anders als früher, doch gut anders._

_Abends fällt Pansy müde ins Bett und zieht ein letztes Mal die slytheringrüne Decke um sich, aber ihre Gedanken keisen um Rot, Rot, Feuerrot und ihr ist so heiß, als stünde sie selbst in Flammen. Sie überlegt, wie sich Glück anfühlt, und stellt es sich süß und klebrig vor, wie wilder Waldhonig, und genauso goldgelb._

_Als sie am nächsten Morgen in den Hogwartsexpress steigen, klammern sich Pansy und Millicent an den Händen der jeweils Anderen fest und pressen sich die Nasen an den Fenstern platt. Drei Zweitklässler huschen an ihnen vorbei, deuten auf sie und kichern und Pansy denkt voller Wehmut, dass sie zurückkommen dürfen, noch fünf Mal, während es ihr letztes Mal ist und sie Hogwarts schon vermisst, als sie gemächtlich um die erste Kurve gefahren sind. Draco und die Jungs stehen ein paar Fenster weiter und überall sieht man lange Gesichter. Der Abschlussjahrgang trauert und es dauert bis kurz vor London, bis die Stimmungskurve wieder nach oben wandert._

_Draco drückt Pansy fest an sich und verspricht „Ich schreibe. Komm' bald vorbei, ja?" und Millicent wischt ungeduldig die Tränen beiseite, weil sie nach Frankreich gehen wird zum Studieren und sie wissen noch nicht genau, wann sie sich wieder sehen sollen, beste Freundinnen nach sieben Jahren Schlafsaal und ebenso vielen lustigen wie traurigen Stunden, nach langen Abenden vor dem Kamin, mit dampfenden Tassen heißer Schokolade und nach Nachmittagen auf dem sattgrünen Gras am See. _

_Blaise und Theodor winken und verschwinden mit ihren Eltern, dann ist auch Millicent weg und Draco steht bei Mrs Malfoy, die noch ein wenig dünner geworden ist und Pansy kurz zulächelt, mit ihrem hellen Feenhaar, und es erinnert Pansy daran, dass sie es jetzt nie mehr sehen wird, das Mädchen mit den tanzenden Flammen ums Gesicht, aber eigentlich ist es ja unwichtig, redet sie sich ein und glaubt sich selbst nicht, als sie mit klopfendem Herzen Ausschau hält und einen letzten, aufleuchtenden roten Fleck erhaschen kann, bevor Ginny Weasley mit ihrer Familie und Harry Potter und Hermione Granger aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld verschwindet._

Pansy schlingt die Arme um sich selbst, der kalte Wind zieht spaßeshalber an ihrem Nachthemd, das so dünn und federleicht ist und beinahe glaubt Pansy, dass sie fliegen könnte, wenn sie nur wollte.

_Zwei Jahre nach Hogwarts ist Pansy mitten im Studium und Draco fängt noch immer an zu kichern, wenn er sie trifft und sich vorstellt, dass seine beste Freundin Heilerin wird, aber Pansy ist verrückt nach Magischer Medizin und sie hat sich mit Seamus Finnigan angefreundet, der in ihren Kursen sitzt und mit seiner Lederjacke herrlich unkonventionell aussieht. „Doktor Parkinson.", prustet Draco in seine heiße Schokolade. Sie haben sich angewöhnt, sich Samstag Mittags in der Winkelgasse zu treffen und in das kleine Café zu gehen, dass neben Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen liegt und eine ganze Buchhandlung beinhaltet._

„_Und du?", gibt Pansy zurück und klappert mit dem Löffel in ihrem Himbeer-Sahne-Tee, „Was tust du Großartiges? Studium der Zaubertränke, also bitte. Klischeehafter ging's wohl nicht mehr, hm?" Draco zuckt ungerührt mit den Achseln. „Blaise studiert Magisches Recht und wird Anwalt- hast du das vielleicht für möglich gehalten?" Pansy lächelt ein bisschen und denkt an ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler, von denen man nicht oft etwas hört. Von manchen mehr, von anderen weniger. „Wie geht's dem Rabenkönig?", fragt sie unvermittelt und Dracos Blick wird ein wenig heller._

„_Ist immer noch erfolgreicher Quidditchprofi und strebt anschließend mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Studium in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an, um irgendwann als berühmter Professor nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.", antwortet Draco ganz beiläufig, doch Pansy kennt ihn gut genug, um zu merken, wie sein Herz bei ihrer Frage gestolpert ist. „Und du?", erkundigt er sich, als sie gerade den ersten Schluck Tee nimmt, „Hast du dir schon die Finger verbrannt oder betrachtest du das Feuer noch immer aus der Ferne?" Pansy verschluckt sich. Dracos Grinsen weitet sich aus._

_Ihre Augen haken sich ineinander und Pansy überlegt kurz, ob es lächerlich oder tragisch ist, dass sie hier sitzen und über die Menschen reden, die sie faszinieren, und zu denen sie dennoch keinerlei Kontakt haben. „Ich betrachte das Feuer gar nicht mehr.", erklärt sie und stellt ihre Teetasse ab. Sie glaubt sich nicht und Dracos Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände. „Lügnerin.", meint er leise und beißt in einen goldenen Karamellkeks. Pansy schweigt, das ist sicherer, und schaut aus dem Fenster hinaus, direkt auf wehendes Herbstlaub und die Farbe brennt sich auf ihre Netzhaut und leuchtet noch, als sie die Augen längst geschlossen hat._

„_Müssen... müssen wir darüber reden?", will sie wissen und Draco schüttelt, natürlich, den Kopf. „Wir müssen nicht. Aber wir sollten. Denkst du, es ist gut für dich, wenn du es verdrängst?" Pansy steht abrupt auf, wirft ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch, jedenfalls genug Sickel und Galleonen, um die harmlose Tasse Tee zu bezahlen, „Wir sehen uns. Muss weg.", erklärt sie Draco und vergräbt den Kopf tief in ihrem hellen Schal, als sie durch die Tür nach draußen eilt. Sie spürt Dracos Blick im Rücken und hastet immer schneller weg, bis der Schmerz nachlässt und ihr Herz ein wenig langsamer macht._

_Draco hat Recht. Sie weiß, dass Draco Recht hat. Nur nützt ihr das überhaupt nichts, wenn sie abends mit Seamus im Wohnzimmer ihrer WG sitzt und auf dem Muggelfernseher alte Liebesfilme ansieht und in Gedanken jedes Gesicht mit dem flammenumtanzten von Ginny Weasley vergleicht. Selbstverständlich ist sie eine Lügnerin. Aber sie ist keinen Schritt weiter als vor zwei Jahren und es gibt, ihrer Ansicht nach, noch immer nichts, was man erzählen könnte. Vor allem, da Draco doch genau weiß, was sie über die roten Haare denkt. Und, vielleicht, über Ginny. Da ist sich Pansy nämlich selbst nicht so sicher. _

_Sie schließt die Augen und lehnt sich gegen eine steinerne Hauswand. Rote Funken tanzen in ihrem Kopf und sie hat längst vergessen, wie sie sie ausschalten kann. _

Aber eigentlich will sie gerade gar nicht fliegen. Weil sie es nicht muss. Im Inneren ist sie leicht, schwerelos und ganz hell. Glücklich eben.

_Pansy keucht, als er sie gegen die Wand presst, und sie stöhnt warmen Atem in seinen Kuss. Seine Hände, groß und rau, gleiten über ihre Seiten und nesteln umständlich an ihrer Bluse. Pansy hat die Augen geschlossen und hilft nach, bis sie ihn nackt an ihrem Körper spürt, Haut an Haut, aber seine ist kühl und überhaupt nicht so, wie sie sie sich vorgestellt hat. Wie sie sie haben wollte. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt seine. Nein. Eigentlich auf gar keinen Fall seine. Doch sie dachte, jede Haut müsste sich gleich anfühlen, wenn sie gleich aussieht. Und dabei weiß sie nicht einmal, wie sich Ginny Weasley anfühlt. Weiß nur, dass sie nach Feuer aussieht. _

_Sie versucht, sich in seiner Umarmung zu verlieren, sich fallenzulassen und dem Grund entgegen zu springen, der ja eigentlich in ihrem Inneren wartet, groß und dunkel und so mächtig, dass er sie manchmal fast vollkommen hineinzieht. Denn dort erlischen ihre Gedanken und die furchtbaren Sehnsüchte und sie braucht nur jemanden, irgendwen, an den sie sich immer klammern kann und nachts ist es ihr Kissen, oder selten auch Draco, aber jetzt gerade hält sie sich an dem Mann fest, den sie Stunden zuvor erst kennengelernt und dessen Namen sie längst wieder vergessen hat._

_Er hat ein nettes, offenes Gesicht und als Pansy beschlossen hat, sich mit ihm abzulenken, hat sie kurz heftige Gewissensbisse bekommen, weil er zu sympathisch scheint, um ihn zu solchen Zwecken regelrecht zu missbrauchen. Dann hat er sie geküsst und sie hat die Zweifel kurzerhand beiseite geschoben und sich eingeredet, dass er es ja will, dass er es provoziert und sie nur darauf zugeht. Und nun steht sie hier, in ihrer Wohnung, und glaubt, dass Seamus jeden Moment nach Hause kommen muss und sie dabei erwischen wird, wie sie sich Selbstbestätigung holt, obwohl er ihr so oft sagt, dass sie das nicht nötig hat. Pansy schämt sich vor sich selbst, aber erst Seamus bringt es hervor, weil sie es perfektioniert hat, das Gefühl in eine Ecke zu schieben und etwas Anderes im Vordergrund zu lassen. _

_Sie zieht ihr Gegenüber noch enger an sich, legt die Hände auf den nackten Oberkörper und versucht, sich begehrt zu fühlen,ignoriert, dass es der Falsche ist, der da vor ihr steht und sie will, offensichtlich. Sie hört seine Stimme, wie er etwas murmelt, sie kann nicht verstehen, was, doch es ist auch nicht wichtig. Sie öffnet mit eiligen, flinken Fingern seine Hose und dann ist da plötzlich wirklich Seamus, als sie die Augen öffnet, der im Türrahmen steht und sie anstarrt. _

_Sie erstarrt in der Bewegung und er hält inne, dreht den Kopf und formt ein stummes „Oh." mit den Lippen. Er muss glauben, dass Seamus ihr Freund ist, den sie mit ihm betrügen will und Pansy macht sich nicht die Mühe, das Missverständnis aufzuklären. Es ist viel leichter, den Schein aufrechtzuhalten und ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu ihm zu schicken, damit er seine Kleider vom Fußboden sammelt und Hals über Kopf ihre Wohnung verlässt. „Gut, dass du da bist.", sagt sie leichthin zu Seamus und hofft, schnell in ihr Zimmer verschwinden zu können, aber er hält sie sachte am Arm fest und schenkt ihr diesen mitleidigen Blick, der Pansy beinahe dazu bringt, sich heulend in seine Arme zu werfen._

„_Ich mach' dir erstmal heiße Schokolade.", schlägt er leise vor, „Und du schlüpfst in deinen Schlafanzug, hm?" Pansy nickt, das schafft sie gerade noch, und tapst erst ins Bad, um sich das Make-Up vom Gesicht zu wischen. Sie streckt sich selbst die Zunge raus. „Du blöde, verliebte Kuh.", murmelt sie und mustert sich im Spiegel, die geöffnete Bluse, der kurze Rock. Besser wegsehen. Hinüber ins Zimmer gehen und in den weichen, herrlich zu großen Pyjama schlüpfen, den Draco ihr geschenkt und versehentlich in seiner Größe gekauft hat._

_Barfuß kommt sie zurück und lässt sich auf ihre bequeme Couch sinken, ein weiches Kissen an sich gedrückt und die Augen auf Seamus gerichtet, der mit zerzausten Haaren und der Lederjacke noch an, dafür mit zwei dampfenden Tassen in den Händen, soeben aus der Küche tritt. „Du bist ein Schatz.", sagt sie mit belegter Stimme und nimmt ihm die Schokolade ab, damit er sich ebenfalls umziehen und anschließend zu ihr setzen kann. „Achwas. Trink.", wehrt er ab und das lässt sich Pansy nicht zweimal sagen. Seamus' Tasse wird auf dem Tisch vor der Couch abgestellt und ihre eigene führt sie langsam an die Lippen, um einen ersten, heißen Schluck zu nehmen._

_Seamus' roter Haarschopf leuchtet im Flur und Pansy kann beobachten, wie er aus der Lederjacke schlüpft und sie an die Garderobe hängt. Darunter trägt er ein einfaches, schwarzes T-Shirt und enge Jeans und obwohl man es nicht direkt sieht, weiß Pansy dennoch, dass er im Tropfenden Kessel etwas trinken war und vermutlich mit Blaise geflirtet hat, denn in letzter Zeit spricht Seamus viel von einem ihrer besten Freunde und sie beobachtet es wohlwollend und amüsiert, weil sie immer beide, Seamus und Blaise, für Draufgänger gehalten hat, die sich nie im Leben binden werden. _

_Seamus schlüpft aus seinen Drachenlederschuhen und kehrt auf Socken zu ihr zurück, lächelt ein wenig und in seinen Augen glitzert die unausgesprochene Frage. Pansy schüttelt bereits den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht genau, weshalb ich es getan habe, Seamus.", erklärt sie bereitwillig und nippt weiter an ihrer dampfenden Schokolade. Er greift nach seiner Tasse und verliert kurz den Blick darin. „Aber ich hab' doch Recht, oder?", will er wissen, „Ich hab' mich nicht wochenlang geirrt mit der Annahme, dass du verliebt bist in jemanden, den du nicht haben kannst. Nicht wahr?" Pansy schweigt verblüfft und fühlt dann Seamus' flehende Augen auf sich ruhen._

„_Wie kommst du darauf?", fragt sie langsam zurück und Seamus schüttelt den Kopf. „Eine Antwort, Pansy, bitte.", entgegnet er und dann holt sie tief Luft und gibt endlich das zu, was Draco schon seit Ewigkeiten zu wissen oder zumindest zu ahnen scheint. „Na gut. Ich bin verliebt in Ginny Weasley."_

So glücklich, dass es beinahe weh tut. Dass sie sich fragt, wie lange es dauern kann, bis sie von ganz oben nach ganz unten fallen wird. Höher geht es nicht mehr. Sie ist bereits dort angekommen, wo sie immer hinwollte, wovon sie geträumt hat, seitdem sie realisiert hat, was die Welt zu bieten hat.

_Pansy hat nicht erwartet, dass sich die Welt ändern wird, nachdem sie es Seamus gesagt und vor sich selbst zugegeben hat, aber etwas ist tatsächlich anders geworden. Vielleicht ist es die Art und Weise, wie sie geht, denkt sie, als sie gerade die Winkelgasse entlang huscht und sich selbst dabei erwischt, lächelnd in die Schaufenster zu sehen. „Hoppla.", hört sie eine beeindruckte Stimme in ihr rechtes Ohr sagen, „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Überrascht dreht sie sich um und fällt Sekunden später freudestrahlend Draco um den Hals. „Nichts.", kichert sie und kommt sich vor wie ein Schulmädchen, das heimlich im Dunkeln geknutscht hat und dann seinen großen Bruder trifft. _

„_Klar.", grinst Draco und setzt sie vorsichtig wieder auf dem Boden ab, sein nachdenklicher Blick streicht über sie wie eine warme Umarmung und hüllt sie in eine Decke des Vertrauens. „Ich... ich hab' mit Seamus geredet.", beginnt Pansy, plötzlich nervös und mit einem Zittern in der Stimme, das ihr seltsam unbekannt und ganz fremd vorkommt, „Und dabei ist mir, wie von selbst, klar geworden, dass du Recht hattest und ich nur zu feige war, es mir einzugestehen." Draco lächelt ruhig, wenn auch kurz, so, als würde es ihn nicht im Mindesten überraschen und Pansy glaubt, dass das tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht. In manchen Dingen ist Draco so unendlich viel klüger als sie selbst._

„_Du liebst sie.", nickt er nur und weil es keine Frage ist, braucht Pansy nicht einmal zu antworten, doch das „Ja." huscht ihr von den Lippen, ohne dass sie es zurückhalten kann. Und dennoch tut es ihr weh, Draco zu sehen, weil er für einen Augenblick vollkommen verloren wirkt und sie sich einfach nicht traut, ihn zu fragen, was in seinem Leben passiert, aber dann gibt sie sich diesen alles entscheidenden Ruck und nimmt den ganzen Mut zusammen, den eine Slytherin nur aufbringen kann. „Liebst du Harry?"_

_Dracos Kopf schnellt zur Seite und sein grauer Blick wird wieder silberhell, so wie damals, als sie gemeinsam heiße Schokolade trinken waren. „Vielleicht.", erwidert er ausweichend, „Wenn Liebe bedeutet, dass man auf eine Art und Weise handelt, die man einfach nur irrational nennen kann und die niemand versteht, am allerwenigsten man selbst, und wenn man sich verändert ohne es zu wollen- dann hast du womöglich recht und ich liebe ihn. Das ist verrückt, oder nicht?" Er klingt so müde, dass Pansy ihn erschrocken anschaut und sich wünscht, sie hätte nie gefragt, doch wahrscheinlich war es besser so, redet sie sich ein._

„_Magst du darüber reden?", hört sie sich selbst flüstern, mit einer Stimme, die in ihren Ohren so weich klingt, dass sie überlegt, ob Draco sie überhaupt wahrnimmt. „Danke für das Angebot.", antwortet er leise, aber bestimmt und sie weiß, bis hierhin und nicht weiter. Sie ist an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem die Reise vorerst endet und das hat sie zu akzeptieren, denn es ist Dracos Leben und sie wird nie vergessen, dass auch er gewartet hat, bis sie so weit war. „Übrigens ist Ginny gerade in dem Café, in dem wir neulich waren.", erzählt er plötzlich, „Und ich muss sowieso noch etwas erledigen. Warum gehst du nicht etwas Heißes trinken? Tut dir bestimmt gut."_

_Pansy hat nicht einmal die Zeit, ihn lachend einen elenden Kuppler zu schimpfen, denn ihr bester Freund ist längst eilig verschwunden und nur sein wehender Umhang bekundet aus der Ferne, dass sie sich dieses Gespräch keineswegs eingebildet hat. In ihrem Kopf springen wilde Gedanken durcheinander und fügen sich zu einer undurchsichtigen, verwobenen Masse zusammen, die sie wohl nie wieder wird entwirren können. Dracos Worte hallen noch nach und Pansy erwischt sich dabei, wie sie den Kopf dreht und mit hart schlagendem Herzen die Winkelgasse hinabblickt, bis sie das Café erkennen kann und sich fragt, ob sie wohl dorthin gehen wird oder nicht._

_Sie fasst die Träger ihrer Tasche noch ein wenig fester und schilt sich eine Närrin, weil ihr die Tasche ganz bestimmt nicht bei der Entscheidung helfen kann und gleichzeitig wünscht sie sich einfach, dass ihr jemand sagt, was sie tun soll, auch wenn das feige ist und sie längst selbstständig sein sollte. Draco würde sagen, sie solle auf der Stelle dorthin verschwinden und etwas aus der Situation machen. Seamus würde lächeln und sie mit sanfter Gewalt in die richtige Richtung schubsen. Pansy ist sich sicher, dass all ihre Freunde, die etwas wissen oder ahnen, auf die gleiche Art und Weise reagieren würden. Und weil sie glaubt, dass ihr Herz nicht mehr schneller und fester werden kann, macht sie sich langsam auf den Weg, von dem sie nicht weiß, was sie an seinem Ende empfangen wird._

Pansy denkt an Rot.

_Als sie das Café zwei Stunden später wieder verlässt, hat sie zittrige Knie und weiß nicht wohin mit dem Glück, das sie verspürt. Beinahe denkt sie, sie wäre nur eine Besucherin in ihrem Leben, weil das eben unmöglich passiert sein kann oder eben doch? Sie probiert vorsichtig ein Lächeln aus und merkt plötzlich, wie sie lacht, wie die Laute perlend aus ihrer Kehle sprudeln und dann muss sie sich rasch in den Arm zwicken, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht träumt. Die Welt verschwimmt ein bisschen vor ihren Augen und ist mit einem gleißenden Rot umrahmt._

_Pansy hat noch Ginnys Stimme im Kopf, die weich und ruhig und gelassen klingt und der man gleichzeitig anmerkt, dass sie auch ganz anders kann, wild und unberechenbar und da ist dieser scheinbare Widerspruch, der Pansys Herz zum Tanzen bringt. Sie spürt noch Ginnys Hand in ihrer eigenen, sieht die weißen, blassen Hände, die so unscheinbar wirken und ihr so sehr den Verstand rauben. Ginnys strahlende Himmelaugen sind über sie geglitten und fast dachte Pansy, Ginny müsse doch bemerken, dass sie Gänsehaut bekam, dass sie unruhig war und sich fühlte wie ein kleines, unschuldiges Schulmädchen._

_Aber Ginny sagte nichts von alldem. Pansy erinnert sich, wie sie ihre eigene Hand ausgestreckt und gefragt hat, ob sie Ginnys Haar berühren dürfe und dann züngelten die rotglühenden Flammen an ihren Fingern und verbrannten sie, ohne dass Pansy den Schmerz fühlte, doch sie banden die beiden Frauen aneinander und als sie die Hand wieder wegzog, war Pansy überrascht, kein Brandmal entdecken zu können, so fest hatte sie damit gerechnet. Sie redeten über Belanglosigkeiten, während Ginnys Himmelblick verriet, dass sie noch immer an Pansys Hand in ihrem Haar dachte und Pansy riss sich zusammen, denn sie wurde von den gleichen Gedanken verfolgt._

_Sie schüttete sich zu viel Milch in den Tee und er verlor die Bernsteinfarbe, war beinahe so blass wie Ginnys Hand und Pansy getraute sich kaum, ihn zu trinken. Ginny verschüttete ein wenig heiße Schokolade auf ihre Untertasse und sie lachten gleichzeitig auf, nervös, flackernd und mit der Gewissheit, dass sich die Andere genauso benahm. Sie ernteten amüsierte Blicke und keine der beiden bemerkte, dass George Weasley an einem der vielen Nebentische saß und mit einem Leuchten in den Augen hastig eine Notiz auf ein zerfetztes Stück Pergament kritzelte, das er anschließend verschicken würde._

_Pansy hasste es, als Ginny aufbrechen musste, aber sie sagte sich immer wieder mit stummer Gewalt, dass sie kein Anrecht habe auf dieses Mädchen mit dem Flammenhaar, dass sie Ginny doch gerade erst ein wenig kennengelernt habe und nichts so ernst war, wie es Pansy gerne hätte. Zum Abschied schenkten sie sich ein Lächeln und Pansy starrte die Tischplatte an, nachdem Ginny gegangen war, bevor sie aufsprang und hinausrannte._

_Nun läuft sie nach Hause und hält erst an, als sie vor dem Tropfenden Kessel steht und sich vornimmt, nachzuschauen, ob Blaise und Seamus dort sind, Feuerwhiskey trinken und in den Augen des jeweils anderen vergehen ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Pansy ist erfasst vom euphorischen Glück jener, die sich plötzlich geliebt fühlen und denken, sie könnten die Welt aus ihren Angeln heben, wenn sie nur wollten. Und jetzt will sie. Jetzt will sie alle glücklich sehen, die auch sie glücklich sehen wollten._

_Seamus sitzt an einem der runden Holztische, als sie eintritt, vor sich zwei Flaschen Butterbier und Pansy kämpft sich durch das fröhliche Gemenge, ehe sie ihn erreicht und sich lächelnd auf einem der zwei leeren Stühle niederlässt. Er hebt überrascht den Kopf und sieht sie an wie einen Geist. „Pans.", macht er verwirrt, „Was tust du hier? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Pansy nickt erst und verneint anschließend, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbricht und strahlt. „Alles bestens.", erklärt sie und denkt, vielleicht funkeln ihre Augen ebenso wie die von Ginny. „Und bei dir?", erkundigt sie sich und deutet auf die zweite Flasche. _

„_Blaise.", antwortet Seamus langsam und deutet mit dem Blick in Richtung Tresen, wo sich Blaise gerade mit Tom, dem Wirt, unterhält. „Ginny.", erwidert Pansy nur und Seamus' Gesicht zeugt von Verblüffung, die sich in reine Begeisterung und Freude verwandelt. „Ich wusste es!", ruft er aus und der Schrei geht im Lärm des Gasthauses unter, aber Pansy kann ihn hören und spürt die Ausgelassenheit, die mitschwingt. „Ich wusste es!", wiederholt er etwas leiser, „Ich hab' es immer gewusst und wir Iren haben grundsätzlich recht." Pansy muss lachen und lässt zu, dass Seamus aufspringt und ebenfalls zum Tresen eilt, um etwas zu trinken für sie zu holen._

_Er kommt wieder, mit einer weiteren Butterbierflasche in der einen und Blaise an der anderen Hand. „Was muss ich da hören?", erkundigt sich Pansys alter Schulkamerad grinsend, „Unser Mädchen ist endlich glücklich geworden?" Sie streift ihn lachend am Ellbogen, nimmt Seamus ihr Butterbier ab und zwinkert den beiden zu. „Ihr seht auch nicht gerade unglücklich aus.", stellt sie fest und bemerkt erstaunt, dass Glück tatsächlich ein bisschen wie Waldhonig schmeckt, nur noch viel verzauberter und vielleicht ein wenig wilder, weil es Ginny ist, die sie liebt. Ginny mit dem Flammenhaar._

_Blaise lächelt, verschmitzt und charmant und Pansy fühlt sich in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt. Damals hat Blaise Herzen gebrochen und erobert und sich seinen Ruf als Casanova gefestigt, aber sie sind alle ein bisschen erwachsener geworden und haben Zeit gebraucht, um die Liebe für sich zu entdecken. „Wie geht's Draco?", will Blaise wissen und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Ich hab' ihm neulich geschrieben und noch keine Antwort erhalten. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?" Pansy zögert nur kurz. „Ich glaube nicht. Er ist zwar unglücklich verliebt, doch ich glaube, es ist eher der Stress an der Uni, dass er dir noch nicht zurückgeschrieben hat. Und du weißt ja, wie er ist- man muss Geduld haben."_

_Pansy kommt sich seltsam weise vor, als sie den Satz sagt. Und gleichzeitig schwappt ihr fast das Herz über, als sie das Lächeln bemerkt, das Seamus in Blaises Richtung wirft und das dort reflektiert wird. Zwei glühende Gesichter, zwei Paar Hände, die sich scheu immer wieder finden. „Ich lass' euch alleine.", zwinkert Pansy und hat den Raum verlassen, noch ehe Seamus protestieren konnte. Blaise hat, ganz Slytherin, die Chance genutzt und sie kann durch das kleine Fenster beobachten, wie er den Iren sachte an sich zieht und sich ihre Lippen treffen. Pansy malt mit ihrem Zauberstab gedankenlos ein helles Herz in die Luft und läuft dann langsam nach Hause._

_Als sie in ihrer Wohnung ankommt, wartet eine ungeduldige Schleiereule auf sie, die froh ist, endlich ihren Brief abliefern zu können. Noch ein, zwei Eulenkekse, dann ist sie wieder davon geflogen und das Pergament zittert in Pansys bebender Hand. Sie kennt die Schrift nicht, aber der Absender „Ginny" verrät, von dem der Brief kommt. Erst traut sie sich nicht, die Rolle zu glätten und zu lesen, was da geschrieben steht, doch eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die verdächtig nach Draco klingt, bringt sie langsam dazu. Und als Pansy fertig ist mit Lesen, glaubt sie wieder an Wunder. _

Die Wohnungstür klappert leise, als Seamus mit Blaise hereinkommt und ihr Gelächter holt Pansy vorsichtig in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Pans? Alles okay?", hört sie ihren Mitbewohner rufen und dann Blaises leisen Pfiff und Pansy kichert, weil sie weiß, dass die beiden nun wahrscheinlich Ginnys Brief gefunden haben. „Ja.", antwortet sie halblaut und sieht direkt in das Flammenrot am Himmel. „Alles bestens."


End file.
